Burning Storm
by Viral
Summary: Ororo, instead of Jean Grey, is inhabited by the Dark Phoenix... and things aren't looking too good. Includes: X-Men and Generation-X.
1. Consumed

I laughed as I watched the tortured X-Men huddle below my hovering body. I felt the dying sensation inside of Storm's body... the woman I inhabited. The desire to just let go of ever safety she had on her mind and emotions. Just to dwell in the midst of the elements once again. She wanted to let go. And I would allow her.  
  
"Storm!" the one called Wolverine yelled up. I was so sick and tired of being called Storm. Hadn't these puny X-geeks realized it?   
  
"I control this mind and this body! I'm in charge! I am Dark Pheonix!" I spoke with the power and authority that shut them up, "And I will forever dwell in this body and power!"  
  
"Ororo! You have to control the Pheonix..." her mentor and leader Professor Xavier tried to explain. He was digging into Ororo's mind. But she was out and I was in. I would be in charge forever more and there was nothing they could do about it. They could only wish to live in my presence. The undying cosmic powers dwelled inside me as much as I dwelled inside this human body.  
  
"You worthless mutants! You want me to leave this body? You want me to hunger for the emotions? You bid me to give up the surging power to control the elements? You dare to ask me to go back into the cold, empty, nothingness of space and dwell? NEVER!" my voice was cold but my form was hot. I was this large fire surrounding Ororo. The fire from myself glistened brightly off of her white hair and her eyes remained a pure white. Her brown skin complemented my anger as my body rose higher above them.  
  
"We have to destroy the Pheonix!" Xavier told his little band of mutants.  
  
"But what about Storm?" Logan asked. I had felt that emotion before. Love and worry. But now I wanted more. I wanted to feel vengance and hatred!  
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her," Xavier said, bowing his head down in shame.  
  
The first attack came from Scott Summers. Cyclops. I knew it would. He was jealous of Storm. He wanted her to die so he could have full leadership of the X-Men. She had defeated him once before even without her powers. The foolish attack made me laugh. "Foolish mutant! The Pheonix cannot be touched!"  
  
I raised the brown-skinned hand of Ororo, and thrusted it at Cyclops. Out came the burning heat of my power. Thrusting his body into the ground and pushing him deeper and deeper into the crust of the earth. "Stop it Storm! You're killing him!" Jean yelled.  
  
"I am not Storm! Your weather goddess lives no more! I am Dark Pheonix!" I yelled and did the same attack on Jean Grey. Trying to kill them. Wanting to kill them. I wanted to feel the joy of killing someone. The joy of winning. The sensation burned into my cold heart as my fire went towards killing the two mutants. And I laughed.   
  
Then, for a slight second, Ororo regained control. I could feel my sensation being closed up. She was not stronge than I though. It would only be a matter of seconds before I regained control and would finish off Cyclops and Jean. I could hear Ororo speak. Her compassion swallowing up my hatred and the burning fires began to go out. "Scott... Jean... I cannot control the Pheonix. I am so sorry for the pain she is causing you. I love you both. I am sorry."  
  
Then I regained the control of the body. The delicous sensations pulsed through my burning soul as I pressed the bodies deeper into the ground. I heard the screams of pain and terror shooting from their lips. It was joyous!  
  
"Storm please! DON'T!" Jubilation Lee yelled.   
  
"Storm lives no more! I am Pheonix!" I yelled. And she remained quiet as did the rest of the X-Men who dared no to challenge me. I had not yet taken advantage of the power that Storm already had. If I joined it with the power of the Pheonix then it would really do damage. More damage than they could imagine.   
  
Lifting up Ororo's hands the fire stopped. Jean's body moved from side to side as she still scream. A giant hole in the earth where her body laid. Her skin burnt nearly beyond repair. But Cyclops laid in his hole DEAD. No signs of life. No chances of ever gaining another breath.  
  
"Scott," Jean moaned, but it was the only word she could get out.   
  
I then allowed Storm to rise yet again from inside of me. To allow her to speak with her friends. Her body slowly went back down to the ground. She went down on her knees, face to the ground. I allowed her to surface for this little time for three reasons. Pity, to see if the X-Men were smart enough to destroy her now, and to feel the emotions. The emotions were my main purpose. I wanted to feel shame and compassion as well as the hatred and vengance. But the hate was more delicous. More sensational.  
  
"Stormy... why?" Gambit asked.  
  
"I can't control the Pheonix. I can't stop her desires. The very desires that I feel inside. Everyone wants to make destruction in their hearts. Everyone wants to feel the full intentions of hate. That evil that is stuck inside the flesh in us. The true curse that ever living human has inside of them. And the Pheonix is feeding off of it! How can you ask me iWhy?/i Does it look like I want to kill my friends? Does it Remy?!? Do you believe that through all the years of deep control that I would even have the mind of courage to injure my loved ones?" Storm fumed. Still on her knees, but the fire burning in her eyes could be seen by every person there. Rough winds blew through her hair. Announcing her feelings. Her emotions of pain.  
  
"Storm," Xavier rolled near her, "You must control the Pheonix."  
  
"Don't you understand? I CAN'T!" Storm nearly cried. But she didn't. Although she was one of the most compassionate people alive she had only cried three times in her life. That was three more times than I had cried. I was never able to cry. Never able to hate. I was cursed to protect the wretched M'Kran crystal. That was my only purpose out of being created. And it made me hunger. When I had first inhabited the body of Storm, that was when I first knew that I was hungry for these emotions. I never even knew they existed. Much less felt them.  
  
But now, after I had begun to taste them, I became addicted to them. Wanting more for my soul to consume in the fires within me! I needed more! Wanted more! I had to have it! I needed it! And I was going to HAVE it! NOW!  



	2. Exsistence Destroyed

My sensation hungered long enough. I took back control over Ororo's mind. I put her back into the corner of nothingness where she had no power over me. My mind was too strong. My will was too strong. MY HUNGER was too strong. Ororo's eyes turned pale white as the X-Men took a step back. Knowing that I once again had control of the body.  
  
"Storm," Xavier begged again, "You must control her. You must not let the Pheonix win." He began to penetrate Ororo's mind as I did when I fed off her emotions. He was trying to build her mind a stronger link with his. So he would be able to bind me in her mind. But I would not allow it!  
  
I raised Ororo's hand in the air once again, but instead of letting my fires engulf the good professor, I used Ororo's own abilities against him. The student destroying the teacher. The lesser defeating the greater. The destructive destroying the peaceful. And all joined into one. Storm's body, Storm's power, MY WILL versus one weak, crippled, Xavier. From her hand arose the very essence of electricity. Lightning forming at her fingertips. Covering her hands in heat as the sparkling light built beneath her fingernails. And with nothing less than a thought the power flowed through the air as it jumped from electron to electron. Traveling at unimaginable speed toward Xavier. This would be it. After killing Xavier I would be free. Free to dwell in this body. With no strong enough mutant with "psychic" abilities to help Storm's mind grow stronger.  
  
The lightning traveled at his body and my heart filled with the joy of destruction. The light was so strong it could have blinded me, if I wasn't at all the Pheonix. The rest of the mutants couldn't come near me. The lightning had rose the temperature in the entire vicinity. Burning the air around us. Warning anyone who dared oppose me.  
  
I was Ororo's very outbreak. I felt her every emotion. I was using those emotions, those thoughts, those feelings. The ones that she kept buried beneath the compassion for life. The emotions of hate that she felt but hid because everyone else put their problems her. Their burdens of lonliness and never being accepted. Had they ever thought about poor Ororo? Her parents dying in front of her face? Being orphaned? And then to come to the X-Men and be USED by them. Had they ever attempted to feel her pain? Beyond the smiles of compassion. Beyond the never ending beauty. Now they would feel more than her pain. They would feel her excellence. The very lightning they had USED her for, would be their downfall. And I the Pheonix would make sure Ororo was avenged.   
  
The lightning jumped from place to place as static filled the air. The heat made it suffocating and humid. "Storm!!! NO!!!" Logan yelled, foolish enough to run at me. Foolish enough to think that Ororo could ever respond to his call.   
  
"Fool! Storm lives no more! Only her body! Only her delicous sensations! I AM DARK PHEONIX!" I yelled at him. Meaning every word, although I knew part of it was not true. It was more than just her body. It was her very soul and spirit. Lifting her other hand a strong wind blew away Logan's body into the ditch where the dead Scott Summers lay. I didn't want to get rid of him yet. I wanted him to suffer more than anyone else.  
  
The lightning split off into three lines. As Xavier still tried to penetrate Ororo's mind he didn't realize what was going on in the real world. His X-Men were to slow. By the time they had begun to try an attack the three lines of lightning had already taken it's effect on Xavier's body. The lightning ignited when it burned through Xavier's chest. Going through his chest, and through his heart, the lightning didn't stop. It's power flowed with so much intensity. Blood spilled from Xavier's chest, but the other two strands of lightning went somewhere else. Into Xavier's blue eyes. With his last breath I hadn't even allowed him to see his creation. His X-Men. I didn't want him to see it. I wanted him to die! DIE! That was my desire. To see more death. To create death. To take life.  
  
The lightning zipped through Xavier's eyes and entire head could be seen lighting up. The lightning went through his head and out of the back of his skull. Burning his blood vessels right out of his body. And before he laid limp against the back of his wheel chair he let out a psychic pulse that triggered Ororo's mind. That made her even stronger than I for a time. And she took control.   
  
The other X-Men watched in horror. No tears. No sounds. No movements. Only agony and pain as they saw their leader fall. Saw him die before their eyes.   
  
"Ro..." Logan whimpered, "Why?"  
  
Ororo was lost. She hadn't yet realized the fatality of her powers. The very powers that had grown under the watch of Xavier. He had done nothing to help her control them. She already had control of them when she came to the X-Men. But I had allowed her to let loose. To let go. "Logan... I..."  
  
Then I regained a short few seconds of control, and I spoke, cutting off Ororo, "I ENJOYED IT!"  
  
"What? Chere, what de matta wit' you?" Gambit said in his cajun lingo, "Are you blind? You just killed de Professor. You dun mean dat bell."  
  
"Of course I do not Remy. But I am so afraid that Pheonix does. She loves it!" Storm spoke, almost so low it was not able to hear.  
  
Then I spoke again, "Yes I LOVE IT!"  
  
"Ororo, is there any way that you have discovered that would deliver you from the potent grasp of the Pheonix?" Henry Hank McCoy asked.  
  
"There is no escape from the Pheonix..." Storm sighed. And she knew it was true.  
  
"Then, might I ask, Ororo, how are you controlling the Pheonix now?"  
  
"Yes of course my mind is strong now. Overwhelming the Pheonix's hunger but I can't do this every day of my life. Every second of every hour of ever day of ever year of every decade that I live. That is unthinkable! I can't control the Pheonix forever."  
  
"Then how do you suppose we can help you?"  
  
"Kill me." Storm said which surprised us all.  
  
"We can't do that Storm!" Jubilee yelled, running to her, hugging her.  
  
I still laid deep beneath the surface, waiting until Storm let up the slightest bit that would allow me to take control again.  
  
"Ro, are you crazy?!?" Logan fumed.  
  
"Logan! It is the only way!" Storm spoke silently, bowing her head, still hugging Jubilee.  
  
"We'll find another way, darlin'."  
  
"And how long will that take? Too long! Pheonix is coming after you most definitely Logan!"  
  
"Why is she going after Logan, hun?" Rogue asked.   
  
Jean was still out of it. Rogue was holding Jean in her arms, but no one dared near the Professor or Cyclops. Of course they wanted to mourn, but they were in a battle that 9 times out of 10 they could not win. Here they were fighting someone against someone who had powers on a cosmic scale and still trying to keep the most loved and most powerful X-Woman... X-Person alive.  
  
"Pheonix wants to destroy Logan for one reason... because I want to."  



	3. Hatred Manifested

Gasps filled the silent air.  
  
"Storm... why?" Logan mumbled in fear.  
  
I knew Storm wouldn't speak. Her compassion held her back. Instead of her voice, I spoke, although she was still in control of her body. "Because, my dear Wolverine, you used her too. Every time she turns around you're stressing over Jean, and then when Jean denies you, you come running to Ororo! How dare you? You think she's just some pillow where you can rest your head when you're hurt by Jean? A part-time lover? Is that what you think? Ororo has feelings too, and since you hurt her, I WILL KILL YOU WOLVERINE!"  
  
"No... Storm... please, you don't mean that," Jean pleaded.  
  
"It is buried inside of me Jean. But my compassion is able to overwhelm it. But I do not know for how long. Pretty soon my own hatred will be a nesting ground for the Pheonix, and she will take advantage of every emotion that I have. Every secret that I hold. And you are right, because," Ororo spoke with compassion, then turning from Jean she walked to Logan and rubbed her hand on his cheek, "Because I love you Logan."  
  
The air remained silent while Logan and Ororo came closer. This was yet another emotion. Love. But I didn't want to feel this emotion. It didn't fill me with power. I wanted absolute power. With compassion and love I had to think about what I was doing and how it was going to effect everyone around me. With hatred and anger I could destroy galaxies without ever having worry. That is what I wanted!  
  
Ororo and Logan met with a slight kiss, a farewell kiss. When their lips connected I could even feel the passion that burned through Storm's heart, and like I said, the love makes you weak. And as Storm let her guard down, I began to regain control of the body. I disconnected Ororo's lips from Logan, but the passion remained. I allowed Storm to speak one last time before I pushed her back down, making her loose all control of the body, her own body which I had indwelled and controlled.  
  
"Logan... X-Men... I must go. I cannot stay here because I do not want to hurt any of you. Farewell..." she whispered.   
  
It was as if Ororo's passion had spake to my mind, and I could stay on the Earth. I needed to go. Her compassion had set my hunger back and I began to "love" once again, not wanting to hurt them.   
  
Logan stepped back as Storm's eyes became englufed in flames and my form -- the fiery bird outside of her that was implanted inside of her engulfed the immediate air around her body. Storm's body rose in the air, in my will, and the other X-Men looked down at us.   
  
Tears filled the eyes of Jean, Psylocke, and Jubilee as worry filled the faces of Rogue, Beast, Bishop, Skin (Angelo Espinosa), and Remy, and fear mixed with all the above covered Logan.   
  
"Please... Storm..." Logan whimpered, falling to his knees and hiding his face, "Storm... I love you..."  
  
But she was hidden inside herself. I was in control. I wouldn't allow any tears to affect me. I wanted to feel destruction, and Storm wanted it too. I could feel it. She wanted to let go of every safe guard she had. She never had the chance to let loose. She was always in constant safety so her powers wouldn't rage. Well, that wouldn't be the case in a few minutes.  
  
As I flew above the X-Men my flames lit up the sky, as if it were day time. But it was actually night. My light made the sky turn to it's normal day time blue. But as I exited the atmosphere a pulse of my power was sent across the entire planet, noting my leave of the planet, and when I fully left the planet, their sky turned back to it's dark state with little stars showing.  
  
As I flew through the cold and dark area which is called iouter space/i my mind was set on one thing. Destroy. I felt it as a need inside of me now. A necessity that needed to be fed. Something I put high above everything else. When I was done the X-Men would see what kind of pain they caused Storm. But in all of this I had not yet realized the pain I caused her.  
  
I had destroyed her friend with whom she shared leadership. I had hurt her "sister" Jean Grey. They shared so much together but I tried to kill her. Tried to rid her of existance. And I had killed her mentor and leader. Heartlessly. I wanted them to pay. And I also wanted to feel it. But since I had no compassion, the only thing I felt was joy. I didn't regret my actions, and I didn't care. No one could defeat the Pheonix anyway. I was the most powerful being alive and it would remain that way. I had the lives of the entire universe in my hand.  
  
Only leaving a short distance from Earth I wanted the mutants and humans to see what type of power I had. To show every cause of their life was worthless. The silly fight for co-existence between humans and mutants was hopeless. The dream of a war that would make one of the sides the victor and the other side destroyed. I would show them their future. DEATH!  
  
I lifted Ororo's hand in the outer nothingness of space and my flames followed in that direction. Reaching out towards the moon of earth. I kept her palm open and my fires continued to move in the path, until it was directly under the moon. The fires began to shape into a hand, and it the fire-made hand began to wrap itself around the moon like it would do to a baseball. I closed Ororo's hand tightly, and the fire did the same.   
  
The entire moon shattered into space as flames and smoke filled the left over pieces. They weren't big enough to stay in an even rotation with the earth's axis and the flaming pieces of the moon began to swarm down into the Earth's atmosphere. If I had planned correctly, the pieces of the moon were big enough to hit every major place on Earth, and destroy the lives of many.   
  
I hovered in the shallow area of space, above the worthless planet Earth. Ororo's pale white eyes lit up with fire as we began to enter the atmosphere again. I wanted to see how much damage I had caused.   
  
The burning sensation of joy shocked through my body as my eyes became clearer as of what I had done. I hovered down at the Xavier Institute, and too my surprise I destroyed it. It and every mutant student hat was inside of it. The lower levels were destroyed.  
  
I laughed as I watched the pitiful school burn. Glass shattered all over the lawn. The dead bodies of Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde laid together, floating at the top of the mansion pool. Iceman's body hung lifelessly from a tree branch, one of the few that hadn't been burned down.   
  
And I couldn't stop from laughing, but I could feel Ororo's sorrow from beneath. I was using her body for my own personal desires, destroying what she loved most. Her team, her family, her X-Men.  
  
(Sorry I didn't add this way before) Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and stuff, it's copyright of Marvel. And I'm broke anyway. 


	4. Hesitant Compassion

font face="times new roman""I'm sorry Stormy," I heard a voice whisper behind me and when I turned around a saw a number of playing cards coming towards me. They were full of kinetic energy; explosive kinetic energy. When they made impact with Storm's body and my fiery form, I couldn't even feel it.  
  
I yelled at Gambit who threw the card at me, "You foolish mu... ah!" Storm's body was wrapped around by a suffocating amount of extra skin, coming from mutant designant Angelo Espinosa also called Skin. It was suffocating the air around us, and if Storm's mind was left unconscious then I would not have priviledge to use her body.  
  
As the fiery bird of my form began to rise he unwrapped his skin and from behind me came a blast of energy, hitting me in the back. I was becoming dizzy and these constant attacks from every direction made me unstable. I turned around to see the little child shooting up with me. Her shades hung down over her eyes. "Stupid child!" I raised Storm's hand up, preparing to make an attack, but before I could, my back was jumped upon and kicked by somebody with enormous weight.  
  
"Henry McCoy, how dare you?" I yelled with much authority and showing how much I was being irritated. I was beginning to feel the emotion of uncontrollable anger. The one you felt when you just didn't care what you did. Just wanted to go crazy on someone. The very attack I had prepared to lay upon Jubilee's unprepared soul, I used on Beast. He decided to kick this fire bird in the back at the wrong time.  
  
I used my unmeasurable cosmic abilities yet again to pull from Ororo her great power. I could feel it flow through my mind. The very essence of nature inside of me.  
  
font face="times new roman"I raised Ororo's hand and I could feel the power surging through her arm. But even doing the attack was a struggle. Ororo was holding back and her mind was becoming stronger. More dominant. I didn't know how or why, but I knew I was going to get rid of Beast. "Storm, no!" Jubilee yelled from behind.   
  
I thought to myself while I prepared the assailment. The other X-Men were standing around scared, unable to even move closer to me, knowing and remembering what I had done to Xavier. How I had electrified him through his eyes and had felt no anguish afterwards. They were in constant fear. I could feel it. Especially Ororo's greatest love at the time, Wolverine. I was feeding mainly off of her love uand/u hate for him.  
  
I hovered high in the air, Storm's left palm pointing straight at Beast and her right hand stretched at Jubilee. Ororo's hands began to emit a blue tinted energy that began to pierce the muggy air with it's cold temperature. At first it moved slow, but then, in both directions it picked up speed. First, it hit who was closer, Beast.   
  
You could see the steps the ice took to cover his entire body. The very impact of the icy energy sent him flying through the air, through a number of trees. He yelled loudly and it could be heard while the echoes traveled through the uneven air currents. The ice pierced through his blue fur and his already blue and cold eyes became lifeless as the ice covered his body. Penetrating through his outer body the ice began to freeze his internal organs. But it didn't happen in a long and set amount of time. It was like a flash of lightning. And next, the other ice-filled attack was flowing towards young Jubilation.  
  
font face="times new roman"The ice ripped through the air without hesitation. Biting the warm air with it's unmeasurable cold. I blinked for a minor second, and when I opened my eyes Jubilee wasn't there. The tree that she stood against was ice covered, frozen. "You are only delaying your destiny X-Men! Pheonix will destroy you all!" I yelled at them. I said that only because I sensed Jubilee still alive, and untouched by the attack. From the power strings around me I made the hypothesis that Jean used her telekinetic abilites to move Jubilee in time from my attack. But now they remained out of my view. I saw not one of them, except for the frozen dead body of Henry McCoy and the recently destroyed bodies of Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby.  
  
Ororo's heart of compassion made it hard for me to keep attacking, but my hunger was greater than her love. It would always be greater than her love. These humans were exceptional beings. Very powerful and determined. But they did not stand a chance against I. The power, my power, was too great to be challenged. Then from behind me I felt cold hands, making contact with my neck. A little tinkle rode down Ororo's spine. I could feel it through her. Quickly using Ororo's own common sense, I knew it was Rogue. Trying to absorb my powers. "Fool!" I yelled as my fires went through her hands, surrounding her body, burning through her. I watched as she fell down below Storm's body, and only by an inch of luck was caught by Gambit. Her body smoked once the fires extinguished.  
  
As I prepared an attack to finish both Gambit and Rogue at the same time I could feel two more presences in my mind. And they were not Storm, for she was already there, fighting against me to regain control of her body. Now the battle was not outside but inside. Inside of my mind, that is. I could see Storm, coming towards me. Anger and rage in her eyes and her body surrounded with an aura of lightning. She was becoming bigger and more powerful. It was signifying her mind becoming strengthened. Becoming stronger than I. "No! I won't allow it! This body is mine!"  
  
font face="times new roman""This body is not yours Pheonix! And it will never be!" It was the striking voice of Jean Grey. She was one of the presences that I felt in my mind. Trying to help Storm overcome me. I felt continual telepathic breakers hitting my mind, binding my mind up.   
  
"I am too powerful! You cannot hold me down! I won't allow it," I yelled as she continued to strike at me, "You're in my mind. I control everything that happens here!" The ground below Jean's feet began to break up as fires roared from below them. "I won't let you bind me! I am the Dark Phoenix!"  
  
"You are destroyed creature!" the voice of Psylocke commanded. She attacked my mind, giving me continual hypnosis followed by psychic knives stabbing at me. And all the while I could see Storm rising from inside of me. Becoming stronger.   
  
I was the most powerful being alive, being defeated by these Earthlings. But I knew it would not last. It could not last. "I will destroy you all!" I yelled as the flames of my mind fired out at Psylocke and Jean.   
  
"At this moment, you will not… I will not allow it!"   
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"I am Storm! Mistress of the elements… commander of the clouds… and I will not allow it!"  
  
font face="times new roman""Aaaaah!" I could feel my mind becoming weaker inside of hers. Loosing all control of her body and her powers. "So much I haven't tasted yet. So many sensations… emotions…" I could feel my voice die down as Storm became yet again stronger than I. I was trapped inside a box hidden in the corner of her mind. Contained with both her own mind's strength and the constant powers of Psylocke and Jean renewing it. But I would not stay for long. 


	5. The Burning Truth

font face="times new roman"I watched inside of Storm's mind after she regained control. I could feel that I had used the necessity of her body. I had used up her life force and I had left her body weak. Her mind was very strong at the moment, binding me in the little box in her mind, but her body was weak, tremendously. I couldn't influence her mind in any way. I was trapped inside, with no way of escape.  
  
I watched as she fell to her knees in the outer realm. The physical spot where I once was, and reaked havok on the X-Men. "Storm!" Wolverine yelled, running towards her. "Storm, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Logan..." she whispered.  
  
"No Storm, don't say anything. I just need to say that I'm sorry... and I love you."  
  
"Logan, I can not. I will not allow myself to hate you anymore... but if I do so, I can not have any love for you."  
  
"'Ro... please..."  
  
"Aaaah!" Storm screamed in pain. Her body was still weak, and every breath she took was painful to her lungs. To her entire body. I watched as my eyes were sealed in a void darkness and my ears were deafened as she fainted.   
  
The outside world was stolen from me! The emotions! My desire! I wanted it! I needed it!  
  
font face="times new roman""Let me out!" I fumed inside my little box, but there was no escape from Storm's mind. She was built strong. Physically her body was strong, which gave me so much extra ability. Her spirit was strong, built on the walls of her compassion. And her soul was strong, which represented her mind, her emotions and desires... MY NESTING GROUND! The X-Men were going to pay for stealing it from me!  
  
center***********/center  
  
After what felt like an eternity later I was able to see again. I had not rested the whole time Storm did not have her consciousness. I did not need to rest. But somehow, the most powerful being alive was binded by the pitiful backwater inhabitants of Earth. Earth as in dirt. They would be dirt when I got out. When I would regain control.  
  
Storm laid in a bed in a recovery room at the Xavier Mansion. Well, no longer Xavier's mansion after I had killed him.   
  
"It feels so wrong to be here Jean..." Ororo spoke with sorrow, but still not a tear ejecting her eyes, "I destroyed our leader. How could I do such a thing?"  
  
"Storm, it wasn't you. It was the Pheonix. You couldn't control her."  
  
"Yes, but I should have controlled her. The Pheonix is such an immensly powered being. I have even feared to let my own powers loose, but when the Pheonix's desire for hate and anger rose, I lost all my compassion."  
  
font face="times new roman""But Storm..."  
  
"Jean, don't you understand?" Storm began to yell, "I wanted to do that! I let her use my own wants to do her own bidding! To let her feel it!"  
  
"Storm, all of us have those sides to us where we are angry at times..."  
  
Storm cut her off again, "I do not care! I should have been strong enough! Everyone is always counting on my compassion, and I let them down. My dearest friends. My family!"  
  
"Oh Storm..." Jean ran over to where Storm lay in the bed and began to hug her tightly. I began to feel the sisterly love between the two, and only wish I could feel the same.   
  
Was it my fault that I was cursed being the most powerful being alive and then I didn't have the chance to taste emotions? Was it?  
  
I was bore by the crystal to protect it. Now after finishing that duty, I had no cause to exist. And therefore I was left alone, with no purpose to live. That was until I began to feel the emotions of Ororo's soul. And I began to feed on them. And first feeling emotions after an eternity of lifelessness is like hearing a good song for the first time. It sticks to you and you want to play it over and over again.  
  
font face="times new roman"That's how I felt. That's what I wanted. These emotions were the very necessity of life. I continued to listen in on Storm's conversations and sorrows.  
  
Now conversing with Colossus... Jean had left a few seconds ago, to give them their due privacy.  
  
"Storm, I am so glad you are safe."  
  
"Colossus, I must immediately apologize to you..."  
  
"No Storm. You do not realize what you have done for me and my country. When the Pheonix flamed our country," his grammar was shot out, "Your compassion was strong enough to save us. It rained a big storm, and instead of killing us, you increased our crop harvest and stopped our drought."  
  
"But I did not do that. I know nothing of it. Perhaps... it was the Pheonix."  
  
"Why would the Pheonix do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know..." Storm whispered.  
  
But she did know why. I was feeding off of her very own emotions. She had feelings for Colossus. Feelings of love and life. And therefore I had spared him. But I shouldn't have. I should've let her hurt forever like I was hurting in this pitiful void and dark creaks of her mind. 


	6. A Little Green Mutant

"Piotr..." Ororo said, but did not complete her sentance. She left him in the room by himself. Her silvery white hair swished behind her as she ran out of the room.   
  
"Ah!" there was a slight yell and groan as Storm crashed into Rogue and they both fell on the floor. "Hey sugah, what's the rush?" Rogue was up in no time off the floor as well as Storm. Rogue looked tired, but seemed energetic.   
  
"I have to leave Rogue," Storm said whispering in sorrow, "I have caused yet enough pain amongst my loved ones. I must leave at once. Somehow I must figure out to release myself from the Pheonix."  
  
"C'mon sugah, Jean and Psylocke took care of her. You should still be restin'."  
  
"No! I can yet feel the Pheonix inside of me. Just because she is hidden in my mind does not keep her in bondage forever." Ororo began to storm away from Rogue.  
  
"But sugah..."  
  
Her next encounter was with Jubilee whom was still in pain but Jubilee did not show any signs of hatred or sorrow. "Oh Storm, I'm so glad you're like okay," she hugged Ororo tightly.  
  
"Jubilee, I am terribly sorrow for the pain I have caused you."  
  
"Storm, it's okay. I know it wasn't you. It was the Phoenix."  
  
"Child, I must break free..." she says as she forces herself out of Jubilee's hug. Storm began to run away from Jubilee but was hastily followed. Jubilee's perplexed look on her face made it known that she was confused about what was happening, but I was not. I knew Storm could sense my fiery sensation revealing it's face once again.  
  
Storm ran as fast as she could and was soon on the main balcony. She could run no further. "Storm, please wait..."  
  
"Jubilee, I regret what I am about to do, but self sacrifice is the only way to protect you and the rest of the X-Men."  
  
"Storm no!" but her call was worthless as Storm began to fly from the balcony and into the sky. She was willing to lose her own life to save the ones of her family.  
  
A small red Corvette pulled up to the mansion followed by a black Mercedes Benz jeep. "Where is she?" came the stern voice of Emma Frost as she was followed out of the small car by Leech and Artie Maddicks. Sean Cassidy erupted out of the large jeep and the other Generation X members followed.   
  
"She's up there!" Jubilee yelled from the balcony. Sean began to yell sonic bursts from his mouth which in turn gave him the ability of flight. He used a very high frequency as not to disturb anyone.  
  
"Aaah!" a scream was heard from above as Storm's body came tumbling out of the sky. A bone was sticking out of the back of her shoulder? Uh-oh. Marrow had done it now. Marrow and Storm had never been the best of friends. Way back with the Morlocks and now with the X-Men. Marrow's bad timing was going to get her hurt and that attack was the one which would break me free again.  
  
"Storm I have ye," said an Irish voice as he began to yell loudly in flight.   
  
"Oh isn't that sweet," my sarcastic and deep voice ejected out of Storm's mouth as did my flames which sent Sean Cassidy, also known as Banshee back to the mansion's front lawn. He would be out of it for awhile.  
  
I gave an evil laughter as I allowed Storm's body to hover down above Marrow. She was shaking and could hardly talk. "Marrow. Marrow. Ororo herself has killed you once. Pulled your heart right out of your chest -- without using her mutant abilities. It would be a shame for you to expect anything less from me," and with that I forged Marrow's body into the ground with a strong wave of flames. Her body was limp and in moments she would be dead. I decided not to waste my time.  
  
"Ah had enough of this," came the voice of a young lady with blonde hair, "Then deal with Husk!" She began to remove the skin from her body and below was a form of her body in lava. She charged into me, placing her hot laval into my flames.  
  
"Child, did you know the person who told you to fight fire with fire was an idiot?" Her body flung into the air and through a glass window as a strong gust of wind, provided by Storm's abilities, blew through the air.  
  
"Well, my next attacker seems to be breaking into my mind," I yelled furiously as I immediately struck her with lightning. The volts juggled down her skeleton and back up as her body lay on the ground, smoke rising from it from the intense heat and electricution.  
  
I knew none of the X-Men were strong enough to come out and fight me. Most of them were still in the infirmary and med lab, and the ones that weren't were too beat up and exhausted to try and help the Generation X members.  
  
"Oh give it a rest!" I said as I sent three more lightning bolts into the air, attack Monet St. Croix, her twin sisters stuck in one body -- Penance, and the mute boy, Chamber. Was I killing the kids? No. I was teaching them a lesson in respect. One they weren't soon going to forget.  
  
"Get her now amigo," yelled a voice with a spanish accent as 6 feet of extra skin was wrapped around me. Did he honestly think he could hold me? I also noticed the body travelling through the ground; eating up it's organic matter.  
  
Mondo and Skin. They would be easy to deal with. I released myself into the full fiery bird form that recognizes me so well. Skin's extra skin was burnt severely and sent him stumbling back and rolling on the ground in pain. As Mondo came from under the ground I made direct contact with him. He looked into my eyes ferociously, which was exactly what I needed. From my eyes shot two bolts of lightning, faster than he could react. His eyes soon were burnt and blinded and he was down for the fight.  
  
Franklin Richards, son of the famous leader of Fantastic Four. He would pose no threat, even if he did release all his mental abilities. As he tried to change the forms of reality around me I knocked him unconscious with a regular smack from Storm which was followed by a deep kick to the face of the pink little mutant known as Artie Maddicks.  
  
"Okay, I've had enough!" yelled a voice from behind me. A colorful aura formed around his body as pyrokinetics shot at me from his body. No effect. Then an optic blast from his eyes. Still no damage. He was an amazing mutant. It seemed he had the ability to copy other mutant's genes, but they stood no chance against me -- until I was caught off guard and sent to the ground by a hurdled mountain of extra skin.   
  
"The name's Synch. You'll remember it by the time I'm done." I was hit repeatedly with psychic bolts, making me dizzy and unable to counter attack. Then Ororo's body, which was the sanctuary for myself was lifted in one of her own tornados. This Everett Thomas, this Synch was definitely a very strong opponent. Luckily, Storm's abilities were psionic as well, and while almost being shredded by the tornado as we neared the bottom, a chilling freeze came through the air and turned Synch into an ice sculpture.  
  
"Anyone else?" I looked at all the bodies all across the lawn. Jubilee was still watching from the balcony, too weak from the previous battle to do anything. "You mutants are pathetic."  
  
As I turned around, I saw a little green mutant shivering in fear below me. "What're you gonna do you booger-lookin' fiasco?"  
  
"Leech not want trouble. Leech not do nothing," whimpered his childish voice.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I forced a hand down at him, attempting to force a lightning bolt into his body.  
  
"NO STORM. AAAAH!" Nothing happened. No lightning came from my hand.  
  
"You little runt! You turned off my powers!" I yelled, "NO!"  
  
My fire bird face was larger than ever as Storm's body could be seen back in her X-Men uniform. Her body was flying vertically through the fire bird, which was me. Her hand was clothed in lightning as she forced herself out of my being. She was free. And so was I.  
  
Storm's body lay exhausted on the ground -- seperate from my entity. The little green mutant known as Leech had saved galaxies. I raised up all the injured mutants, doing what I could to rejuvinate them.. but all injuries and death I couldn't reverse. "Mutants, I apologize for my actions against you. It was as if when Storm escaped me, I had bitten the fruit that Adam and Eve ate of. I realized my sin. Now, I am as I always was. Forever a slave to the M'kran crystal."  
  
"That won't bring any of our friends back!" Jubilee yelled from the balcony in tears where the other X-Men were now standing.  
  
"I know I cannot ask for your total forgiveness. But I must depart."  
  
"No..." Storm cried, hitting her fists against the ground. 


	7. Epilogue

After a good night's sleep Ororo was on her way to the garage when she was stopped by the voice of Jubilee, "Storm, where ya goin'?"  
  
"I told you all yesterday, I am leaving the entire X-Teams for good." Storm referring to the meeting the X-Men and Generation X members had.  
  
"But Storm, we all know that wasn't you back there. Why you got to go?" was Synch's voice. He was the one Jubilee was conversing with before Jubilee had stopped her.  
  
"I do not want to stay. At my hand I have killed many of the people I love. Although you have forgiven me, you do not know how it feels to have so many souls resting on your shoulders and the blood on your hands."  
  
"Please Storm, don't go!" Jubilee began to burst out in tears.  
  
"Just because I am leaving does not mean I shall not come to make sure you are not out pass your curfew," Ororo laughed a bit. Jubilee managed a sigh as Everett remained silent.  
  
"'Ro, please don't go..." Logan said as Ororo neared her car. He had been waiting there for most of the morning, hoping he could convince her to stay.  
  
"Logan, I am sorry, but I cannot stay. I have aroused many problems amongst the team and have caused too much sorrow. I have no reason to stay..."  
  
As Ororo pulled out of the mansion garage and down the rode in her C 320 Benz, Jubilee wrapped her arms around Everett. He of course comforted her.  
  
Logan whispered to himself, "But I loved you." And for the first time in years a tear rolled down Logan's cheek.  
  
"I'm gonna miss her Ev..." Jubilee whimpered.  
  
"We all will," he said soothingly rubbing a hand across Jubilee's back.  
  
And even more sorrow than loosing Xavier, the X-Men and Generation X were left in tears in the lost of their iBeautiful Windrider/i. 


End file.
